The Empire Falls
by ShadowWriterOfTheDarkness
Summary: will the empire fanilly fall?, will eragon be the one to kill galbatorix?, or will fate have a big surprise?, when will eragon keep his promises?, and when he does will he find more than freindship or will he be alone forever eragonxarya


**A/n: **I can't do all the symbols like in the book so please just go with it all the facts in here are from the book

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction because I would be rich 

**Chapter 1**

I was fighting Murtagh again, he had just told me who my father was and that we were brothers. When I questioned him he simply told me the same thing in the ancient language .I woke up in a dead sweat, I looked around and realized I was in my tent. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't erase the fact that I was the son of Morzon first and last of the forsworn this new news made me feel like waste, a monster sired me. The worst part was that Murtagh his once loyal friend, and now brother was quickly following his footsteps (even if it was against his will). I let a single tear fall for Murtagh, he was the one who save me from the raz'zac. I knew I would have to fight him regardless to get to Galbatorix, which made more depressed. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. The sun had started to rise when I remembered Saphira's wounds. I got up changed into a dark blue tunic and black leggings then walked out of the tent. I walked over to Saphira and healed all her wounds. When I finished she opened her eyes and said, "_Thank you little one_"."_ I need to go speak with Nasuada about going to Helgrind_ ", I replied." _O.k. go I will tell Roran if he awakens_ ", said Saphira.

With that, I set off towards Nasuada's tent, when I got there, two urgal guards stopped me and told me to state my name, rank, and business. As a response, I raised my hand and showed them my gedwey ignasia. Both kull raised the flaps and allowed me to enter. When I walked in, I saw that a council was being held in order to discuss on how to get back to Aberon. The only one who noticed me enter was Arya, all she did was stare at me for a minute before nodding and turning her attention back to Nasuada. "How are we going to get water", asked Nasuada, "I mean we nearly didn't make on the way here". "I can draw water from the ground with magic", I said finally making my presence known to the rest of the people there. "Eragon", Nasuada exclaimed. "Lady Nasuada" I said back bowing. "I told no one to wake you", she said angrily. "No one woke me I woke up myself", I said calmly, "I wish to speak with about something important after the meeting". "Well seeing as you have taken care of our problems with water this meeting is over".

Everyone started to exit except for Arya, who stayed seated as if she knew what I needed to speak with Nasuada about. I looked at her a minute before I started to speak, "Lady Nasuada I seek permission to go to Helgrind to rescue Roron's wife to be", asked hopefully. I knew Arya was going to say something so I sat back and waited, "it is too dangerous when you have not completed your training", she said calmly. I looked her in the eye and said calmly, "then what would you have me do I can't stand seeing Roran miserable'', I knew she had more arguments so I just cut to the point. " Besides I could rid the world of those fowl creatures if I kill them", I finished letting her know by sitting opposite from her. "But what if they kill you instead", she yelled surprising me, "finish your training and I will storm Helgrind with you and Roran'' she finished taking a deep breath to calm herself. " I am not here to seek your insistence I am here to seek Lady Nasuada's permission'' I said coldly.

"Well I'm afraid I have to agree with Arya", Nasuada said, "Arya is right Eragon your to important you may leave now and know that I am truly sorry about Katrina's situations, but she will live for they are using her as bait". At this I walked out Arya followed me and said, "I will explain it to Roran if you like". "Don't bother it just proves to Carvahall that I'm the same old coward that fled with the town story teller", I sighed. All of the sudden Arya spun me around to where I was looking into her deep green eyes and said, "never say that again you are not a coward for trying to avenge a loved one". At this, she took my hand and led me to my tent, Saphira who heard the argument just looked at Eragon for a moment and then looked at Arya. "_You know that you are no coward so why do you care_,'' she broadcasted to me and Arya, I looked at her and said, "because they are the ones that knew me since I was a baby, they will always have an advantage when it comes to persuading me".

Arya grabbed my hand and led me into my tent. Roran who had just woken up looked at Arya and me and a smile broke onto his face. It took me a minute to figure out why then I realized Arya and I were still holding hands. Our hands broke apart immediately, but Roran wouldn't let it be at that. "So cousin you finally found some one you could spend your life with? Eh?". "Actually, we are just friends and have more important matters to discuss right now'' I said calmly.

Roran looked as if he had been scolded and I had to suppressed a smile, Arya said calmly " Roran I know you want to rescue Katrina soon but it will have to wait until Eragon finishes his training, because Lady Nasuada and I do not wish to lose our only hope in the war". At this Roran had exploded at me and yelled "what do you mean finish your training, Katrina will be dead by then you good for nothing coward" I yelled right back at him "you are truly a moron she won't be dead because she's bait to get to you and through you to me'' He glared at me intensely and calmly said "how much longer will this training of yours take to finish?". "A month or two at the most,'' Arya answered, at this Roran walked out of the tent as he walked out he said "we will talk about this later when you won't be able to hide behind the elf," with that he walked out.

I ran after him and stopped him dead in his tracks I was glad to see him surprised by my speed, I stopped right in front of him. The only thing I said was "if I'm really the coward you call me then meet me in the sparring fields tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn'', Saphira who had been following me bent down a bit so I could jump on.

At this we flew to Orik when he saw us, he waved and said, "I heard about your cousin and his wife to be and I think Arya and Nasuada are right,''. " I know they are but I just wish Roran was such a moron,'' I said. "Do you know any good smiths among the Varden or dwarfs?" I asked sadly, Orik seemed to notice my mood and said "as matter of fact there is he's on elf named Jakaru, he lives among the Varden crafting blades for the high ranking officers. He was Rhunon's apprentice when he was younger "Can you tell me how to get to his tent,'' I asked hopefully, once I got the directions I told Orik that my loyalty to King Hrothgar. At this I set out towards Jakaru's tent, once I got there I knocked on the tent flap and waited until I heard some say enter I entered a tent to see an elf standing there looking at me with a look as powerful as Rhunon.

I started the elf greeting in which he spoke first though the look on his face was complete surprise. Once that was finished I said, " I have come to ask the former apprentice of the great Rhunon if he can forge me a blade by tomorrow". "If it is not to much to ask, what is your rank in the varden?'', He asked with a tone of surprise in his voice. As a response I showed him my gedwey ignasia, at this Jakaru said, " yes I will make a blade suitable for a rider as great as you by the crack of dawn". At this I smile and thanked as I started walk out. Before I opened the flap he asked, "will you pick it up or would you like me to deliver it?". Again I smiled for the way a simple mark can get you anything you needed, _"and wanted"_, Saphira said through our mental link. "If it is not too much take to the sparring fields at dawn and I will meet you there" I said and walked out of the tent.


End file.
